YuGiOh! Duel Monsters GX: Revised
by OFCPFanFics
Summary: The first in the Anime:Revised series. A complete retelling of Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters GX! From the Shadow Riders to Darkness, relieve it all with a more mature. smarter Judai with Yubel with him since the beginning! M for language and sexual content


Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters GX: Revised

Turn 1.1: The Beginning

Disclaimer: The Yu-Gi-Oh! Franchise was created by Kazuki Takaishi, he also helped develop the GX series and spinoff manga. It is furthered by TV Tokyo, Shueisha, Studio Gallop, Konami, and NAS plus the numerous licensors around the world. Japanese names and terms shall be used, and some content comes from the spinoff manga and from parts of the series those who have not watched the series front to back do not no about. In other words, this fic is SPOILER-IFIC!

Summary: A complete retelling of the Yu-Gi-Oh Duel Monsters GX saga. From the Shadow Riders in the first year to Darkness in the final year, relive it all with a more mature and smarter Judai. M for language and future possible sexual situations (yep, romance in in-depth in the re-telling)

Domino City

In the years since the fateful trip taken by Yuugi Mouto and his friends to egypt long ago, a lot has happened. The focus of this story begins with the major company known as KaibaCorp. This company, as we well know, is headed by Seto Kaiba. And, after the one named Atemu left the world of the living, KaibaCorp has seen an increase in investing. That increase in money has caused KaibaCorp to start a most interesting venture. This one began with a simple purchase of a deserted volcanic island off the coast. From there, it transformed into a school for future Duelists. This was named Duel Academia. The launch year was uneventful at the start. It started out with 4 dorms, Osiris Red, Ra Yellow, Obelisk Blue, and Blue Eyes Silver (AN: An OC Idea, sorry if it's lame). However, midway through the first year, the latter dorm's students and staff mysteriously disappeared without a trace. After about a year and a half of searching and an investigation headed by KaibaCorp, new rules were put in place making it illegal to be near this dorm in case of additional disappearances. Since then, nothing major has occured. However, this year, a new generation will emerge. A generation that might match the one of Yuugi Mouto and Seto Kaiba.

Now, as we begin our story, we find a boy running through the parks of Domino City. This boy is our main protagonist, one Judai Yuki, age 12. Now, his life has also been an eventful one. He was in the streets of this very city when Seto Kaiba came on television from a helicopter to announce the Battle City Tournament that was the biggest test yet for Yuugi Mouto, the spirit of the Pharoah named Atemu, and their friends. Then, shortly after all was said and done with that, he dueled a pro duelist named Hibiki Kouyou. He almost won that duel, however, he was defeated at the end. Unfortunately, for Hibiki, it was his last duel before he fell into acoma which has lasted since. For those that know him, it's amazing that he has not died yet but is rather in a very deep sleep. Then, when he entered a contest by Industrial Illusions that was for one duelist's card to be made into an acutal Duel Monsters card, his creation was a hell of a lot bigger than he expected. His creation became known as Yubel. Now, this card would be more than just a simple card to Judai. In fact, this card's spirit was a spirit from long ago that was assigned to protect one of Judai's past incarnations for all eternity. Shortly before he created Yubel, his parents were mysteriously murdered with no apparent explaination. He was out of the blue for the longest time before the contest was announced. He decided to enter the contest for the hope that he would win and would bring his spirits up a little, if only for a short time. Then, he was proclaimed the winner out of thousands who entered. Then, when the finished product came to him, Yubel immediately manifested into a spirit who sounded like 'she' was romantically involved with young Judai. After telling this tell to a then 9 year old Judai, he was told that he needed to get his act together and become a helluva lot more mature. So, since age 10, he has been acting as though he was in his late teens. Now, he was beginning his dream that has followed him since his duel with Kouyou, and entering the exams for Duel Academia. He made a high score on his entrance written exams held a week prior, enough to make his duelist candidate number 25. Now, as we fast forward to right now, Judai missed the bus he was going to take to the KaibaCorp building where the dome where the dueling portion of the exams was occuring. Therefore, Judai was running as fast as he could to get there before the deadline. "God damn it! Why'd I have to miss that bus today of all days!," Judai exclaimed out loud. He was in a black trench coat with a flamed design around the end with a black shirt underneath and matching pants. His shoes were white, red, and black. _**Gee Judai-kun, maybe it was because you taking so long trying to find something to wear for this**_, added Yubel. _Ah be quiet Yubel-chan, you were a part of that exhibit as well and you know it!_, he returned mentally. Then, without him knowing, Judai ran into somebody and spilled his deck all around him. "God damn it! Gomen, I should really watch where I'm going," he said apologizing. The figure saw that he had a deck. "Huh, you're duelist eh?," the figure asked with a smirk. Judai smirked, "Yep, about to take the duelist portion of the Duel Academia entrance exams. It's been a dream since I met a pro duelist long ago." The figure smirked himself while opening something on his black and metal-holed belt. Judai just finished and finally got a good look at the person in front of him. He had a black turtleneck with metal buttons along the neck, a black belt with metal holes, and black pants. But the most interesting feature was that of his yellow, black, and purple hairstyle. _**Judai-kun! That's Yuugi Mouto from a long time ago!**_, Yubel said with a gasp. _Yeah, I wondered why he looked so damn familiar. I mean the hairstyle practically gave it away_, Judai added. The character in front of him, now identified as Yuugi, pulled out a card, "I think that this card belongs with you. For I see something in you I haven't seen in duelists since I was dueling so long ago." Yuugi then gave the card to Judai. Meanwhile, Judai's kid side began resurfacing, _Oh man! Yuugi Mouto, THE Yuugi Mouto giving me one of his cards? Then saying I have something he hasn't seen since HE was living large as the 'King of Games'_ ?, he said with a chuckle. Then with a bow Judai replied, "Thank you Yuugi-sama, I well use it well!" Yuugi then gave Judai a thumbs-up, "Good luck kid, for I expect our paths to cross again someday in the future." It was with that that 'Yuugi' disappeared. Yubel though had a different thought, _**Hmm...Something tells me that that was the spirit of the Pharoah Yuugi had for a long time coming back to the world of the living**_, she said with two of her clawed fingers on her chin. _What do you mean?_, Judai asked. _**We'll talk about it later, meanwhile, aren't you forgetting something**_, she replied. "Oh shit! I totally forgot! The exams!," Judai exclaimed as he now ran so fast he could beat that roadrunner from those cartoons on tv in speed. Yubel inside chuckled, _**This is definitely going to be an interesting four years for sure! I can't wait!**_, she said.

Domino City-Dueling Arena

Outside

Meanwhile, A man with sunglasses was looking at his watch. After a while, he motioned to two ladies who were sitting at a table. They then began putting their things away when Judai entered. "Wait...Just...One...Fucking...Minute!," he said panting. The three looked at him. "Thank...god...I...made...it...at least a few seconds late," said Judai, "So, let me register for the last available spot or so help me god!," he said with his eyes suddenly going the blue and red bichromial style of his inner resident. The three suddenly got scared and they nodded.

Inside

Meanwhile, in the arena, the last few contestants were dueling the examiners. Two were the center of attention at this moment, that of Sho Marufuji and Daichi Misawa. Sho Marufuji is the little brother of world-famous Obelisk Blue studen Ryou Marufuji and has actually had it rough in the past few years until just about the time Ryou entered Duel Academia. See, the two brothers were very close when they were in the single digits in age. Then, all of a sudden, Ryou had become cold and distant while preparing for Duel Academia. One could suspect that it was for some odd reason. Sho had suspected it for the same thing since he had all of a sudden become a protective big brother to a cold and distant one. The breaking point came while Sho was dueling a friend. He was close to winning when his brother had stopped him and ended the duel very quickly. When he confronted him, he showed him the card he was going to play to achieve the victory. That card was Power Bond. When Sho asked why that was a big deal. Ryou told him that he should seal the card until he was a suitable duelist since he was going to use the card when his opponent had a card that will most certainly cause his defeat. That day, Ryou crushed his spirit. And since, he has never used that card. Sho hopes that Duel Academia will bring him out of his blues. Meanwhile, Daichi Misawa has been proclaimed a genius and, at this point, is definitely the rookie of the year. Sho had been dealt an attack. However, most of the attention is centered around the, as of now anyway, rookie of the year, Daichi Misawa.

Court

Examiner LP: 1900 - Daichi Misawa (Candidate #1) LP: 3200

Currently Daichi Misawa has a Blood Vorse LVL 4 ATK: 1900 - DEF: 1200 card and a face down card on his side of the field, while the examiner had no cards on his side of the field. "Now, sensei, I activate Ring of Destruction - Hakai Rin. This card, when activated, allows me to destroy one face-up Monster card and inflict damage equal of the attack points of the destroyed card. Hmm...considering my Blood Vorse Level 4 card is the only face-up monster card on my side of the field it shall be destroyed," The Blood Vorse spirit was then destroyed, "Well then, since Blood Vorses attack points were 1900, then we both suffer 1900 in damage. But, since that's the amount you had left. Then that means it game over for you."

Examiner LP:0 - Daichi Misawa (Candidate #1) LP: 1300

The examiner then bowed, "Congradulations Mr. Misawa, you have passed the second phase of the exam and are well on your way to Duel Academia." Misawa returned it, "Pleasure is mine, sensei."

Meanwhile, as the duel concluded, the audience in attendance was buzzing. Among them, Asuka Tenjouin, the now-legendary Ryou Marufuji, and Jun Manjyome. We pretty much know about Ryou, so lets talk about the other two. First off is that of Asuka Tenjouin. She is pretty much the face of the Obelisk Blue girls' dorm. Her brother is Fubuki Tenjouin. Her brother was, unfortunately, one of the members of the infamous Blue Eyes Silver dorm and therefore was one of those who disappeared. Since then, she has snuck into the area of the former Blue Eyes Silver dorm. She has not been caught in the act as of yet. Many who know her, though, suspect that it's because whoever sees her is sympathetic since her brother is one of the missing Blue Eyes students. Everyday, she wonders where he is and if she'll ever see her again. Meanwhile, lets talk about one Jun Manjyome. He has been known by many as the "Seto Kaiba"of his generation. This is mainly because he comes from an economically powerful family and his emotions are so similar to that of Seto's. And, unbeknownst to those outside of his family, he and Seto are a lot alike in that they are pressured for the continuation of the power of his family. Jun represents the Dueling arm of the Manjyome family. He is thankful in that he has not seen his two brothers in the two years since he entered Duel Academia. However, he is still pressured since he is the ONLY Duel Academia student to be in Obelisk Blue since entrance. Many suspect that the proctors or, possibly even, Kaiba himself were bribed in order to show they were powerful. It is well known within KaibaCorp that Seto and the Manjyomes have been bitter enemies since their economic power has conflicted with his own.. But that doesn't matter now, as we are in the tail end of the exams. As said, the buzz in the stands where the Obelisk Blue students were viewing the candidates for the new class of students was on one Daichi Misawa. On one side, Manjyome's group was talking about him. "Hmm...That Misawa kid is definitely somethin' isn't he?," said one of Jun's cohorts. "Yes he certainly is...What do you think Jun-san?," said the other. Jun simply just scoffed, "Nah, he ain't nothin'. There's only one here suitable for becoming the next King of Games. And that someone is me."

Meanwhile, our main man Judai had entered the room viewing the duel just as Daichi had been laying out his combo. "Hmm...that Misawa kid is somethin'. Using a trap card to destroy his monster while wiping out the rest of his opponent's life points. He's someone to keep an eye on." _**He certainly is, Judai-kun**_, Yubel added in his mind. "Candidate number 1 is certainly very strong," said the one named Sho. That made Judai jump as he hadn't seen Sho come up the stands. Sho saw him jump back, "Heh, sorry about that, I have a tendency to make those who don't notice my prescene jump back. It surprises them all I tell ya." Judai then chuckled, "Yeah, I have a tendency to make people jump back since I talk to someone in my head, though no one believes it." Judai then got his act together, "Anyway, what'dya mean by Candidate number, why not call them by their real name?" Sho then cleared his throat, "Well, the proctors give those trying to qualify numbers based on the contents of the duel." Then, all of a sudden, Sho put his head down and sighed a sigh of the sad kind, "Unfortunately for me, even though I won my duel, BARELY, I might not qualify due to my number being 119." Judai looked at the kid in front of him with sympathy. _Huh, it looks as though this kid has had it bad like me. Teh, figures. Man, this world is such a bitch y'know what I mean Yubel-chan?_, Judai said mentally to Yubel. _**Yeah, it's gotten horrible since my trip through all of your incarnations began. I think you should be this kid's friend. He looks like he needs one bad, Judai-kun**_, Yubel replied. Judai sighed, he then put a hand on Sho's shoulder. Sho looked back at this kid who'd he'd never seen before. Judai grinned just like a certain fictional orange-cladded ninja from another show, "Ah, don't worry about, I'm sure they'll qualify you. I mean, you gave you're heart out in your duel, and that should be the only thing that matters right?" Sho then looked at this kid, _Whoa, this kid hasn't even met me for more than 5 minutes and his comforting me for god sakes! Although, it looks as though he's had a bad life like me. Maybe we're more alike then we think_, Sho thought to himself. Judai then put his hand off Sho's shoulder and smiled, "So, what's your name kid?" Sho smiled back, "Sho Marufuji, yours?" Judai smiled even more, "Judai Yuki, pleasure is mine." They then shook hands.

Meanwhile on another side of the large arena, the other proctors were viewing the duel as well. "Hmm...The Misawa kid suprises again. I tell ya, he continues to amaze. Well, for me at least," one of the Proctors said. "Well, since that was Number 1, that wraps this up," said the main one. This proctor was named Chronos De Meditz and is the Vice Principal of the school. However, he prefers to be known through his Doctorate. Why? Well, due to his looks, he has had his gender mixed up many of times. Then suddenly, the one who was outside ran in to the arena to meet up with the proctors. "Wait, theres one more." The Doctor looked at him like he was crazy, "You're kidding me right? We went through all of the candidates and number 1's duel just concluded." The man looked at the Doctor with a serious face, "Well Doctor, the last one is a very strange one indeed. For when we were about to pack up, he came running in. His language colorful, he ordered me to register him for the last spot. He practically scared me and the two ladies with me with his eyes." The Doctor was still suspicious, "What're you talking about?" The man with the sunglasses looked right in his face and said, "His eyes...they weren't human. They were a bichromial red and blue." The doctor looked back, ":This a joke?" The man then held up his palm, "Swear on my life, doctor!" The proctors area then sat silent. The silence was broken by the doctor's cell phone, "Hello?," the doctor said picking it up. "Doctor, I hear that there was a late candidate from Landis-san. And that he was quite the boy with a colorful vocabulary and demon-esque eyes," the man on the other end said. "Yes, Samejiwa-sama, that is correct. He even swore on his life, which is something he almost never does. So. what do you suggest?" The man on the other end, that being of, more than likely, the head of Duel Academia, chuckled, "Doctor, you know what the exam's accomplishment is correct," Chronos gulped, "Yes, to gather talented duelists." Samejiwa then had his voice turn serious, "Good, if he really has that weird eye color change, and he has a deck, that must mean that this kid has potential. Plus, Hibiki-san has heard of the name of this kid. That being of Judai Yuki, his brother was Judai's idol and he gave his legacy to him. You know of Kouyou Hibiki, correct?" Chronos' world came to a screeching halt at that name, "You mean the Pro Duelist who mysteriously went into acoma five years ago, yes I have why?" Samejiwa chuckled on the other line, "Well, the Yuki kid was the one Kouyou dueled before he fell into his slumber. They were even good friends in the short time they had together." Chronos might've had the cell slip out of his hands if he hadn't had a firm grip on it. "If this Yuki kid had a friendship with THE Kouyou Hibiki, he certainly has some potential." Samejiwa laughed, "SOME Doctor? Obviously you didn't look at his test scores did you?" Chronos then yelled for the written test scores of Judai Yuki. After he recieved them, he was shocked. "Wow! He was in the top 25 or 30 in almost every category candidates are tested for!" Samejiwa chuckled, "Yep! And when Hibiki-san was notified of the candidacy of Judai Yuki, she practically yelled so loud it could be heard throughout the campus. So for gods sakes, even if he loses, accept him. If anything for either sympathy for our Hibiki-san or for the fact that he might be hiding some things." Chronos sighed, "Very well, Samejiwa-sama, I'll get right on it." Chronos then hung up the cell phone. "Samejiwa-sama wants the Yuki kid to duel doesn't he?" Chronos sighed again, "Yep, apparently he was good friends at one time with Kouyou Hibiki and his sister is practically waiting for his arrival." The other proctors froze at that point. Chronos then cleared his throat and brought them back to reality, "So then, I will be the one examining him since the rest of you probably don't want another duel." The others looked at the Doctor like he was crazy. "You serious Doctor? You haven't done an examination since prior to you becoming vice-principal!" Chronos chuckled, "Yes, but this case is very different from any in the past few years." One came in with an examination deck, but Chronos put his hand out, "That won't be necessary, I'd like to test him with my own deck. If he dueled the legendary Kouyou Hibki and lost by only 300 Life Points, this calls for something different." The other proctors then started buzzing about the aformentioned Judai Yuki and how he might overtake Daichi Misawa in terms of being Rookie of the Year.

Now, we return to Sho and Judai. "Hmm...I wonder why they haven't called this whole thing over," Judai said. "Yeah, they should've ended it a while ago," Sho added. "Man, that was rough," said Daichi Misawa as he entered the scene. Judai then approached the one named Daichi, "Good combo at the end there, you're one to watch for sure." Daichi turned around and saw Judai, "Hmm...I didn't see you come in. What's you're name kid?" Judai smirked, "Judai Yuki, and I suppose from what I'm hearing, yours is Daichi Misawa, am I correct?" Daichi smirked, he liked this kid. "That's correct," then Daichi froze all of a sudden. He had heard the name from somewhere before. For two occasions, One regarding one Kouyou Hibiki and another for that contest a year later. "Judai-san, Do you happen to know a Kouyou Hibiki?" Judai's smirk turned into a sad frown, "Know him? Hell, I was practically his protege. That was until I found out he had fallen into acoma and they had no idea when he'll come back around," Daichi looked amazed at the kid. _Protege to THE Kouyou Hibiki, three-time Pro Duelist world champion? Hmm..._, he thought to himself. Judai then had a sad chuckle, "Sad part of it is that I dueled him and lost by 300 Life points, and he gave me his jacket before he went back into the hospital then I never saw him as alive as he was when we dueled." Misawa then froze solid with that statement. He looked for any decpetion in his statement. He found none, _Oh lord! I might have to give up my title of "Rookie of the Year"! He was the opponent of the duel dubbed "Kouyou's Last Stand"_, he thought to himself. Sho was also shocked, "Whoa! I didn't know that a mere 7 year old almost beat THE Kouyou Hibiki. And if you are his protege...Man, you must have a more horrible life than me!" Judai looked at Sho as his head was down again. Judai chuckled sadly again, "Yeah, and to make it even worse, my parents were mysteriously murdered six months after the incident everybody now knows of as "Kouyou's Last Stand," he said. The two others near him were shocked again. They had heard on the news about a murder that nobody can solve and that went cold, the first cold case in Japan in over 25 years. Judai looked at the other two with a sad smile, "Hopefully we all qualify for this, then I can go into more detail about the agony that is known as my life." Yubel, in his mind, was sobbing a little, _**Judai-kun...**_, she whispered. The other two looked at Judai with a large amount of sympathy when all of a sudden the intercom blared, _Candidate 25, please report to the dueling court at this time!_, the entire arena looked for the one known as candidate 25. The ones named Ryou, Asuka, and Jun noticed the skipping earlier from 26 to 24. It was then that Judai made himself known. "WELL, LET'S GET THIS SHIT STARTED HUH?! JUDAI YUKI IS IN THE HOUSE! WATCH AND BE AMAZED YOU DOPES!"

The whole arena looked at the one titled "Candidate 25" and some of them chuckled then full-blown laughed like they were at a comedy club at the statement. Not because it was stupid, but because it was so damn funny. Those who weren't laughing were scared to death by the look in Judai's eyes. In addition, Ryou noticed that Asuka beside him was...blushing? _Huh...well it looks like someone has caught the attention of the Ice Queen of Obelisk Blue. This oughta be interesting. Although, the name "Judai Yuki" sounds so damn familiar I can't pinpoint it_, he thought to himself smirking when talking about Asuka and turning serious when talking about his name. Those who weren't laughing nor intrigued where pretty much scared to death. Why? Well his eyes became bichromial red and blue like his 'tenant' again.

This, unfortunately, included Jun Manjyome. "Holy...He looks unhuman," one of his cohorts said shivering. "Yeah, he's demonic nature scares the shit outta me. Jun-sama?" the other said shaking like a leaf while turning to Jun, who was also shaking like crazy. "Umm...Let's see what this kid can do." His other cohorts were shocked at this. Normally a kid like this would cause him to say the same thing he said about Daichi Misawa. Yet this kid has scared him to the point where he believes he is more powerful then THE Jun Manjyome. Meanwhile, Jun's head was spinning like mad. _Th-this kid...Why do I feel like he is more powerful than I? Could this kid be the one who tops me?_, he thought. Then he got a good look at this kid. _Wait a minute...I know this kid, he's the kid who was so damn attached to the world champion pro-duelist Kouyou Hibiki when I was 9. Oh boy, I might be in serious trouble, since he could be the opponent of "Kouyou's Last Stand"_, he thought to himself shaking even more while clenching his fists.

Dueling Court

Judai Yuki then stepped onto the court, duel disk in hand. "Candidate 25, a.k.a. Judai Yuki, I presume," Said Dr. Chronos De Meditz. Judai Yuki noticed he'd seen this...this...Doctor before in the news. "And you must be Dr. Chronos De Meditz, successor to Noa Kaiba, I presume?" Dr. Chronos had even more respect for this kid with his recognition. "Congratulations, you're the first student or facutly member to begin to call me doctor right off the bat than just to mix up my gender. If you're reputation is what they say it is, this might be the best duel I've had in 15 years." Judai Yuki then opened his duel disk while his eyes turned bichromial yet again, "Lookin' forward to it. Now..." Then, after Dr. Chronos opened his duel disk, they both yelled, "DUEL!"

Dr. Chronos De Meditz LP: 4000 - Candidate 25 (Judai Yuki LP: 4000

"I'll go first, DRAW!," said Judai, "I summon E-Hero Featherman 3 1000/1000 in defense mode." Then, E-Hero Featherman appears on the field. "I then lay a card face-down and that'll pretty much do it for now." _I'll go low-brow for his first turn, then I'll decide what to do next_, Judai thought to himself. Dr. Chronos chuckled, _An Elemental Hero Deck, huh? Yep, he definitely is the one! This be fun!_ "Okay then, with that I DRAW!" Dr. Chronos sighed, "Well then, first I'll face-down two cards and play the magic card Heavy Storm - Quarashi! This card takes out any magic and trap cards on the field." This, unfortunately took out Judai's face down card, which was Drain Shield and Dr. Chronos' Statue of the Wicked. "Why'd you play that card? That destroyed one of your face-downs." Chronos chuckled, "That was my plan, Judai-san!," then, two Wicked Token - Jyashin Tokens appeared on the field (ATK 1000 - DEF 1000) (ATK 1000 - ATK 1000).

Daichi & Sho

"Wha? Where'd they come from?," Sho said looking confused. "That's Statue of the Wicked's special ability. When it is sent to the graveyard, two Wicked Tokens come onto the field in either mode on the card holders side of the field," Daichi explained. "Ah, well that makes since then," Sho replied as they returned to the duel.

Manjyome Group

"Hey, doesn't Dr. Chronos have a Medieval Shadow Deck?," one of Jun's followers asked. "Yeah, however, this kid might have the potential to defeat his deck. Don't you think so Jun?," asked the other. Jun nodded, "Yeah, if his dueling style is like his social nature, he'll find some way. Although, I wonder how'll Chronos will look once Judai-san defeats him which hasn't happened in god knows how long." he replied. The other two in the room looked at Jun and then at each other then back at Jun. Had he finally lost it? If so, this kid was even stranger than they believe.

Asuka & Ryou

"Dr. Chronos might be very powerful, but if he duels like he acts, he might be the one to finally beat him," Asuka said still attracted to this kid she had not been used to for more then a half hour and was in love with this kid. Not the love with his abilities but was absolutely in LOVE with him. Why? Well, he looked as though he was through some hell to the point where he's made some sort of deal with a demon and is acting as though he doesn't care. Not to mention he looks cute as hell. Ryou actually was agreeing with this statement, "Agreed, in fact, it looks as though he knows the deal with his deck. I may have some major competition for the first time in this school. Since the proctors have already qualified him from what I can see." Asuka immediately looked back at Ryou then at the Proctors next to them one level down. They were already doing a massive amount of paperwork, with one addition to the pile since the duel had started.

Dueling Court

Dr. Chronos smirked, _It's time I made my move!_, "Now then, I sacrifice the Wicked Tokens and summon Antique Gear Golem in attack mode. Then, the large Duel Monster appeared on the field. ATK 3000 - DEF 3000. Judai looked amused, "Well, you decided to get out the big guns first, eh? Heh, let's see what you can pull.' Chronos then ordered Ancient Gear Golem to remove E-Hero Featherman.

Dr. Chronos De Meditz LP: 4000 - Candidate 25 (Judai Yuki) LP: 2000

Judai then chuckles evilly, Dr Chronos looked just a little annoyed with it, "What?!" Judai then looked at the Doctor with his eyes back to bichromial status. "Because, It's my time to shine now. DRAW!" Before he drew however, Yubel spoke to him for the first time this duel, _**Umm...Judai-kun, we have a new resident in here**_, she said a little freaked. _What'ya mean Yubel-chan?_, Judai asked mentally. It was then that a _Kuri! Kuri! _was heard in his head. _**That's what I mean, I think this is a spirit from the card Yuugi gave us before we came in**_, it was then that he remembered that the card was a Winged version of Yuugi's trademark Kuriboh card. It was that exact card that he was drawn. _Well, it looks like I need a new strategy I keep you in my hand for a lil' company ol' pal while I win this son of a bitch! _He then put the card in his hand so that it was visible. Then, he came up with it when he put it back, _Actually y'know what? You just gave me a great idea ol' Winged pal! _"Well then Doctor, why don't we shake things up a bit, eh? First, I activate put a card face down, and play Hane Kuriboh!" It then showed up. (ATK 300 - DEF 250) Then the the entire arena sweat-dropped. "Meanwhile, I put two cards face down and that'll wrap it up." Dr. Chronos sweat-dropped, "Well then, Ancient, y'know what to do." Then, Ancient Gear Golem attacked Winged Kuriboh as it disappeared from the field. _Thanks pal, into the graveyard and mind you go._

Asuka

Asuka smiled as she continued to blush, "Well, it appears the student has surpassed the master. As it appears Dr. Chronos didn't catch the existance of Hane Kuriboh." _That's why I'm attracted to this kid. He can act like he owns the world and even make a move that makes others confused and guessing_, she added mentally.

Dueling Court

Meanwhile, Dr. Chronos was still wondering why Judai's Life Points hadn't dropped to zero yet. Judai caught this, "Well Doctor, wondering why my life points haven't dropped to zero? Well then, let me intoduce you to my trap card known as Hero Signal! With this card, I can summon one of my E-Heros due to the elimination of a monster due to battle. Which is what Hane Kuriboh was for. Now then, I think I'll summon...E-Hero Burst Lady!" Then, one of the few clearly female Duel Monsters appeared on the field. (ATK 1200 - DEF 800). Doctor Chronos then wondered if this was his last turn when he decided, "Well then, I end my turn I guess. It looks like this'll be the end of it." Judai then smirked evilly, "That's right Doctor! DRAW!" After drawing a card, he smirks evilly, "Well, ain't this a bitch! Lets kick this turn off with the activation of the magic card The Warrior Returning Alive! This card allows me to return any Warrior-type Duel Monster from my graveyard back to my hand. So, I resummon E-Hero Featherman, this time in Attack mode!" With that, E-Hero Featherman re-appears on the field. ATK 1000 - DEF 1000 Judai continued, "Now then, let me show you how I really roll with my deck! First off, I attack the card Polymerization, which allows me to combine 2 or more Fusion-based monsters. And since E-Heros are all fusion based, I fuse E-Hero Featherman and E-Hero Burst lady to become E-Hero Flame Wingman. After the monster appears after the two former E-Heros merge, the entire arena is focused on the battle and the entire arena is on the edge of their seats in awe. ATK 2100 - DEF 1000

Daichi & Sho

"But, Anicent Gear Golem has more Attack points still," Sho said. Daichi reassured him, "Don't worry about it, I have a theory that he's preparing to seal the deal." Sho then looked at the field, _I hope so Daichi-san, because he's doing a hell of a good job if he's got the entire arena's attention_, he thought.

Dueling Court

Dr. Chronos was confused, "You're fusion monster is still weaker than my Golem, so what's the point?" Judai chuckles, "Well Doctor, let's just say we need a change of scenery. I activate the magic card Skyscraper!" Suddenly, their field quickly becomes a giant city filled with, duh!, skyscrapers. "This card not only gives the field a city-type look. But gives any monster with 'Hero' in it's name an additional 1000 ATK points." ATK 3100 "Now then, Flame Wingman, attack Antique Gear Golem with Skyscraper Shot!" Then E-Hero Flame Wingman turns into a giant ball of flame and attacks Antique Gear Golem, who in turn disintegrates.

Dr. Chronos De Meditz LP: 2900 - Candidate 25 (Judai Yuki) LP: 2000

Judai then concludes, "Now E-Hero Flame Wingman has a special ability. When a monster is destroyed by Flame Wingman, its card holder recieves damage equal to that of the destroyed card's Attack points. Which means, say goodbye to your life points!"

Dr. Chronos De Meditz LP: 0 - Candidate 25 (Judai Yuki) LP: 2000

Then, Judai Yuki does something he will be known for forever, he then puts two fingers in front of him, "Gotcha!" Then, the entire arena erupts into massive applause, cheers, and whistles. Dr. Chronos then gets up after falling down from the Skyscraper Shot. "Well, that was the best duel I've had in 15 years!" Judai grinned similar to a certain ninja from another show, "I agree, I haven't had that much fun since I beat the one and only Kouyou Hibiki in "Kouyou's Last Stand"! That statement caused the already loud response to get even louder. And then, everyone stood up. Then Judai turned to the crowd and bowed, "Thank you very much!" Dr. Chronos then put out his hand, "Well then Judai-san, I believe that solidifies the entrance into Duel Academia." They then shook hands. "Um, Doctor. Could you do me a favor and put me in Osiris Red. I'd rather start from scratch rather than go into Blue on the spot. I don't want to be a spoiler and cause folks to be jealous, y'know what I mean?" Then he whispered in his ear, "Plus, I need to give back to a certain boy up there in the stands." He said pointing to Sho. Dr. Chronos sighed, "I guess, though it'll be ashame we won't have you in Obelisk. After all, you've caught the attention of a couple of the females in Blue." It was then that Judai saw a couple of the Female Obelisk Blue members looking at him as though they had found an angel among them. Judai then sweatdropped, "Oh boy. This is going to be interesting. Well then, see you on the island huh?" It was then that Judai then made his way back up the stairs. On the way up, he was looking at the card given to him by the one and only Yuugi Mouto. _Well 'ol Hane Kuriboh, welcome to the club! These next few years are going to be a helluva good time. You ready for it? _Then Hane Kuriboh appeared in his mind and replied with a simple _Kuri! Kuri!_ Yubel then translated while chuckling, _**He says "Hell Yes!"**_ _**And I can't wait to get started, I tell ya Judai-kun, you're gonna get the most friends and support you've had since you lost your parents. **_Judai then smiled wide, the first he'd smiled in what seemed like forever, "I hope so Yubel-chan, I really hope so."

To Be Continued

Next Episode

Judai Yuki, A.K.A., begins his new life at Duel Academia. He wants to start at Slifer Red to try to prevent any rivalious confrontations. Unfortunately, not all things turn out the way you want them to. Also, a goregous women has got the hots for Judai, conflicting with Yubel? This is going to be a long four years.

Next time: The Duel Academia Life Begins!

Let the Duels Begin!

A/N: In case you haven't noticed, I am making Dr. Chronos less of an asshole and less of a Osiris Red-hater to the bone, same with the others. This is because that ingredient always ticked me off. I am gonna find my way around this fact since it is important in some episodes, trust me!

See ya next time!


End file.
